Talk:Hellfire (Borderlands)
=Talk= If you pick this gun up as a lvl 25, should you still keep it as you level (assuming you don't get another orange) or will a blue or purple higher level weapon eventually be a better choice? Best SMG in the game?I heal if you shut it 20:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :(IMO) This thing is far from the best smg in the game. I still believe that the double anarchy will always have it beat. It has no elemental effect chance meaning it will be able to be used in any and all situations. It can also be used at med-close range. The ability to fir 4 bullets rapidly also makes it very useful for when you need to get a second wind on the ground and an enemy is up close. -- Someone (Use sigs next time) ::"the double anarchy will always have it beat". On which planet? Not Pandora. Lets break it down, eh? ::--Ammo Consumption-- :::Blatant fail for the Anarchy line. Not only do A's blaze through ammo at double the normal rate, they have to do all their damage directly. Hellfires can knock off a fraction of an opponents life with direct fire and move to the next target, knowing their previous victim will shortly be a pile of ash. ::--Clip Size-- :::It looks like the Anarchy comes out on top... or does it? You basically need to divide that number by two... at which point its a win-some/lose-some case by case basis. Call it "break even". ::--Range-- :::Anarchy's accuracy: Upper 20s to lower 30s for A's Hellfire's accuracy: upper 70s to low 90s. And you don't need to know about stupidly vast quantities of recoil. The more accurate Hellfire can successfully engage targets at sniping range. The more accurate Anarchy's at sniping range can waste a lot of ammo. ::--Defense-- :::Anarchy requires that you be exposed to your target until you kill it. :::Hellfire lets you fire off a shorter burst and duck back behind cover. ::--Damage Per Second-- :::Anarchy's DPS is quite good at point blank, and drops sharply outside it. Lets crunch some numbers... :::The best Anarchy listed (purple, level 43) works out to 5900 (118 x 4 x 12.5) DPS. That's really impressive, given that all 4 bullets are landing (so they're in melee range). This Anarchy will have to reload in under 2 seconds. Don't expect that to work out past 5 meters, particularly with the recoil that thing will be putting out. :::The best hellfire? A level 45 instance listed above does 1850 (148 x 12.5) bullet dps, a rate they can sustain for over 4 seconds before needing to reload. If we guess that the burn damage lasts for 5 seconds, it means each bullet will add 148*4/5 DPS... 118.4 DPS per bullet over the next 5 seconds. After firing the entire clip (which takes just under 4 seconds), the DPS when that last round was fired will be: 118.4 * 55 = 6512 from the fire, plus the original 1850 from the bullets, for a grand total of 8362. I suspect the Hellfire would catch up while the anarchy was reloading. :::But that all assumes point blank range where every round strikes its target. Not very realistic. Hellfire's superior accuracy will grant it greater bullet-only DPS against distant/covered targets. ::--VS Flaming enemies-- :::This is the only place where the Anarchy wins, and even then only at shorter ranges. ::--VS Shielded enemies-- :::Anarchy fails less here, at least until that shield goes down. Against Eridians, the effectiveness stays pretty level until they're dead. Against bandits or crimson lance? Meh. Once that shield goes down, it's back to fail-ville for the Anarchy. ::In conclusion: Anarchies are great point blank weapons that can easily take the place of a shotgun. Hellfires are great weapons that can take the place of just about everything. Some situations (point blank DPS against low-health targets) show the Anarchy to be superior, but you'd better bring a LOT of ammo. ::--Feel the BURN! 23:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Jesus Christ! We need you to do this more man!--Saphireking65 01:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Got all y'all beat. Just recently found lvl 48 HX 2 Combustion Hellfire, light orange, doing 168 damage, 88.9 accuracy, 12.5 fire rate, 28 clip, x4 incendiary(obviously). Being only a light orange, this is good news for anyone who wants an amazing hellfire, as there HAS to be better.-- 20:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC)dAC 'High' vs 'Very High' elemental effect I have 2 hellfires atm, one says 'High Elemental Effect chance' and the other says 'Very High Elemental Effect chance'... is there a significant difference between the two? --Keltik 06:46, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :No, they will have 100% chance to ignite the target, regardless of what the stats say. --Saphireking65 07:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Accuracy is wrong. I'm not sure what the max is, but I had a Hellfire drop that was 92-93 accuracy, so it can get higher than what is listed here. :then raise the max, the weapons are completely random son no stats on this wiki are "wrong" they are just different. --Saphireking65 17:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) We Don't Need No Water... This is a reference to "The Roof is on Fire" made by Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three in 1984. "Fire Water Burn" was made in 1992, so stop changing it because you don't listen to older music! --Saphireking65 17:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :theres also a newer version done by coal chamber as a cover of rock master scott's "the roof is on fire" -- :"Sway" :the roof the roof the roof is on fire :we don't need no water let the motherf***er burn :burn motherf***er burn :Dfareaper 18:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, and they took it from the old song, therefore it is a reference to the origional --Saphireking65 22:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Modded Hellfire The modded hellfire is amazing. (DUH ITS MODDED!) it shoots liek a regular hellfire but does no fire damage. It is pretty muchan instakill. I no longer use it because it is too easy to kill stuff and the game was no longer funn. Rawwar13 16:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 16:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 16:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Your point? No one is impressed with a modded gun. User:TheXythe December 6th, 3:56 p.m Is my hellfire just wierd? i have a hellfire level 24 that is x4 explosive and deals a random element and its made by torque, damage in the 90s and 82 round mag high accuracy and rof, found it in a chest with 4 people :/ :Then It is either not a hellfire, or it is modded --Saphireking65 08:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) =Variant Models= '''DO NOT PUT THINGS BELOW HERE, PUT THEM ABOVE THE CHART!!!